


[podfic] Wonderwall

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, JJ thinks he's cooler than he is, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017, football player!JJ, grunge!Otabek, grunge!Yuri, unrequited pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: He had a plan that felt foolproof in that moment, he had come to the party to win Yuri over, and that’s precisely what he was about to do. “Anyway, here’s Wonderwall.”Podfic of h3llcat's Wonderwall ficlet





	[podfic] Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wonderwall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022818) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> ...I had planned on recording Wonderwall (the song) for YOI Music Week, but then I read this and was like...let's podfic it instead!
> 
> I absolutely love h3llcat's fics so I'm so happy to get to do this!

Download [here!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dhrkavxof5r7fla/Wonderwall.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
